


Study Date

by Mischievous_Historian



Category: Original Work
Genre: College, F/M, M/F, Quickie, Rating: M, Rating: NC17, Study Date, dorm - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:46:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26986936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mischievous_Historian/pseuds/Mischievous_Historian
Summary: College and sex go hand in hand and sometimes you take time to study more than the textbooks.





	Study Date

She stood there, right in front of me. I couldn’t say no. Not that I wanted to. A fucking hot chick wanted me to fuck her like I was going to say no. 

I hadn’t expected this when I went over to Tiffany’s house. She had said she wanted me to help her study for the biology test we had next week. I had brought my books and had waited a while for her to answer the door. 

She had answered the door wearing a robe. Once I had stepped inside she closed the door and disrobed. All that was underneath was a black lace bra and a sexy as hell black lace thong. I know I’m not your typical guy, but still, how could I resist. I’m good usually, girls showing cleavage, I resist that, but come on, even I couldn’t resist this. 

“Do you like it?”

I wanted to say DUH! Instead I stood there several long moments ogling her. 

“Yes, wow, you have, a very nice body.”

She smiled and came closer, her fingers trailed the buttons of my shirt, stopping just above my belt. 

“Why don’t you get comfortable, so many layers, you must be hot.”

I only nodded. 

Her parents! My mind raced, what if her parents came down and saw her like this.

“Uh, umm, what if your parents see you like this.”

I felt her undoing my belt, pulling it open, followed by the button on my slacks.

“Hmm, oh they aren’t home, they won't be back for a week. We’re all alone.”

“Oh, ok, right.”

What was I supposed to say? I felt her lowering my pants, I could feel myself already growing harder. She was going to laugh, I wasn’t her type, why did she want me? The questions raced through my mind. 

“Relax. I’ll take care of you.”

Oooh, I wanted nothing more than to let that luscious mouth take care of me. I could already feel her lips running up my cock. 

Looking down I saw her smile up at me. My pants were around my ankles. Lifting one foot then the other I kicked off my shoes. She smiled again as she removed my pants all the way. She sat up and worked her way up the buttons of my shirt. I could feel her fingers playing with the hair on my chest, tickling her way up. 

Her chest brushed against my cock, then pressed against it as she finished unbuttoning me. Her touch left a trail of fire from my chest to my hips as she kissed her way down. 

A moan escaped me as my hands wrapped themselves in her hair. Chocolate ringlets twisted around my fingers. She had some kind of clip holding her hair up. It was in my way. Unclipping it, I tossed it over to the couch. Her hand wrapped around my cock, moving up and down. 

I pulled away. 

I wanted to taste her, Kneeling I kissed her, my tongue finding access to her mouth. Her hand strayed to my cock again, my own hand found her cunt. I could feel her already hot and wet. Slipping a finger, then two, into her I felt her shift closer to me. She rocked her hips, pushing herself onto my fingers. Her moan echoed in my mouth. 

Lowering my mouth I trailed from her ear to the hollow of her neck. I wiggled a third finger into her tight pussy and felt her gasp, her cunt gripped me, the muscles of her tight cunt pulled me into her. Her fingers worked up and down the shaft of my cock. 

“I want to taste you.”

As she whispered in my ear I felt her shift, pulling away slightly. I smiled. Good, I wanted to taste her too. 

She lowered herself to me. Her mouth wrapping around me. I lowered myself, pushing her body into position. Leaning over her I dipped my tongue into her, slowly. I licked her, starting at the clit down to her opening. She moaned against my cock, sending shivers up me. I lowered myself further, resting on my elbows, I could feel my cock being taken deeper into her mouth. My lips pressed against her pussy, tongue lashing against her, I moaned, sending vibrations through her. I felt her shiver beneath me. 

She pulled away and licked the head of my cock, then worked her way down the shaft. I felt her tongue on my balls. I pushed myself further into her. My mouth formed an O around her pussy, I increased my pace, licking and sucking harder and faster, I felt her tightening around me, ready to come. Her clit was pressed against my tongue, shifting I sucked on it, licking and nibbling it. I felt her shiver. Her body tensed beneath me, with a cry she came, I kept sucking and licking pulling another cry and another orgasm from her. She renewed her attentions to my cock with faster licking and sucking. I felt it building inside of me, held back as long as I could, then, I couldn’t hold it anymore. I came, long and hard. My cum shot into her waiting mouth and onto her chest. I pushed myself against her, urging my release to continue until I was spent. Then, nothing. I laid there, resting on top of her. 

Finally, I moved, rolling off of her. I felt her move beside me. She crawled up my body, kissing her way up to my chest.

We fell asleep, her head against my chest.


End file.
